La maison c'est là où sont les cicatrices,by shippershape - Traduction
by Elisa's Addictions
Summary: Bellamy en trafiquant d'armes. Clarke en dirigeante de clinique. La ville est au main de Dante, l'homme à la tête d'un puissant gang, qui se trouve également être le boss de Bellamy. Une nuit, Bellamy atterri en sang sur le pas de la porte de Clarke. - /!\ Ceci est une traduction d'une fiction anglaise écrite par shippershape !


**Résumé de l'auteur :** Écrit en réponse à un sujet où Bellamy est trafiquant d'armes. Clarke dirige une clinique gratuite dans sa ville natale, ville à laquelle elle pensait à avoir échappée jusqu'à ce que la mort de son père l'y ramène. Elle est revenue pour s'occuper de sa mère, et a découvert que la ville était tombée entre les mains de Dante - l'homme à la tête du plus grand gang de la ville - et avait, par conséquence, encore plus profondément sombré dans l'anarchie. Une nuit, elle trouve Bellamy en sang sur le pas de sa porte.

 **Résumé de la Traductrice (** _ **réduit**_ **) :** Bellamy en trafiquant d'armes. Clarke en dirigeante de clinique. La ville est au main de Dante, l'homme à la tête d'un puissant gang, qui se trouve également être le boss de Bellamy. Une nuit, Bellamy atterri en sang sur le pas de la porte de Clarke. BY shippershape.

 **Disclaimer de la Traductrice :** Je tiens à souligner le fait que je n'ai pas écris cette histoire, je ne fais que traduire l'œuvre de _shippershape_ afin de la faire découvrir aux lecteurs français. J'ai écris un résumé plus court afin qu'il rentre dans la description. Si le cœur vous en dis, ce n'est pas la première de ses fictions que je traduis alors n'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un œil.

 **PS :** Cette fiction aura une suite !

 _Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, je les transmettrais à l'auteur._

* * *

 **La maison c'est là où sont les cicatrices** ,

 _Home is where the scars are._

OoOoOoO

 _Écrit par_ shippershape,

 _Traduit par_ Lilly.

OoOoOoO

« Qui c'est ça ? » Clarke regarda par la fenêtre, suivant le regard de sa patiente. Elle soupira quand elle repéra une familière touffe de cheveux noirs.

« C'est Bellamy Blake. » Répondit-elle, retournant à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle coupa l'excès de fils qui avait servit à recoudre la plaie de Nadia et y appliqua doucement un bandage. « Oublie ça. » Elle soupira, secouant la tête alors que Nadia continuait à observait Bellamy par la fenêtre. « Il est l'un des hommes de Dante. » Nadia se tourna pour regarder Clarke et fit la moue.

« C'est une honte. » Dit-elle doucement. La conversation changea rapidement de sujet le chien qui l'avait mordue, le voisin qui refusait de le museler, l'hésitation de Nadia à voir le chien se faire abattre. Ils ne parlaient pas de Dante à Willingdon, pas longtemps en tout cas. Dante Wallace était un caïd, il possédait la moitié de la ville et l'autre moitié était trop effrayé pour faire quoi que ce soit à propos de son trafic d'armes dans sa raffinerie de sucre. Il avait quelques équipes, principalement des jeunes à peine sortis du secondaire, qui lui servait à faire le sale travail. Même si la police locale voulait l'arrêter, ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver de preuve pour le faire couler. C'était parfait pour lui, il était la misère de cette ville.

Donnant une poignée de bandages et d'antiseptiques à Nadia, Clarke retourna à la salle d'attente. La petite clinique représentait ce pour quoi elle s'était battue toute sa vie. Elle avait toujours voulut aider les gens, fournir une assistance médicale là où il y en avait besoin et où s'était souvent hors de portée. Elle n'avait jamais prévue que ce soit ici. Elle rêvait de quitter Willingdon depuis qu'elle était petite, peu importe où elle irait. Entre Dante qui possédait la ville, et sa mère qui la possédait elle, Clarke ne pourrait pas s'enfuir assez vite. Mais la vie avait fait on œuvre, et après que son père ait été tué, elle sut qu'elle ne pouvait pas partir. Sa mère avait besoin d'elle. La ville aussi avait besoin d'elle, elle l'avait réalisée le premier jour où la clinique avait ouvert ses portes. Alors elle était restée, avait travaillée dans sa clinique et avait tentée d'empêcher que des enfants soient enlevés pour servir de soldats dans une guerre où seule l'argent pouvait l'emporter.

Des enfants mourraient tout le temps, à cause d'overdoses de drogues, de disputes avec d'autres gangs, ou d'affiliations. Le trafic d'armes était un business compétitive. Bellamy, l'homme sur lequel Nadia faisait tous sauf baver, avait toujours été un homme de famille, très protecteur envers sa mère et sa sœur. Mais, comme Clarke, il avait perdu un parent, dans son cas : son seul parent, et cela avait rendu sa relation avec sa sœur d'autant plus forte. Octavia était sortie des rails, ou du moins c'était ce qu'avait entendu Clarke, et Bellamy avait finit entre les mains de Dante. Ils étaient des étrangers, Clarke et Bellamy, mais elle respectait ce pour quoi il se battait. À présent, il n'était plus que l'un des pions de l'armée de Dante.

Plus tard, elle s'effondra sur son canapé chez elle, les pieds endoloris par sa journée de 12 heures. Harper, la fille qu'elle avait engagée pour effectuer les tâches administratives et de ressources humaines de la clinique, s'était pointé à vingt-deux heures pour forcé Clarke à rentrer chez elle. C'était un travail épuisant, et elle serait la première à admettre qu'elle y était mariée, mais elle avait l'impression de faire une différence, comme une brèche dans les dommages causé à cette ville. Elle se leva pour aller chercher une bouteille de vin, soupirant quand la sonnette de sa porte retentit.

« Si c'est toi, Maggie, je ne pains pas la clôture. » Cria Clarke, se dirigeant vers la porte. « ça semble bien et je n'ai pas le - » Elle s'arrêta alors qu'elle venait d'ouvrir la porte, sa bouche s'ouvrant sous la surprise. Bellamy Blake se tenait sur le pas de sa porte, son habituel sourire remplacé par une grimace. Vu la façon dont il se tenait plié, Clarke sut qu'il souffrait.

« Salut. » Il lui adressa un faible échantillon de son fameux sourire à fossette ce qui la sortie de son état de choque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-elle, dissimulant son stresse derrière un regard glaciale. Elle n'avait jamais eut peur de Bellamy, mais elle savait ce pour quoi il se battait, et c'était suffisant pour qu'elle tende la main pour attraper le fusil qu'elle gardait sous la console de l'entrée.

« Mon nom est Bellamy, je - »

« Je sais qui tu es. » Le coupa-t-elle. Il cligna des yeux, se demandant manifestement si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide. » Dit-il crûment, retirant sa main de là où elle était cachée, sous sa veste. Instinctivement, Clarke attrapa le fusil, et le braqua sur sa tête avant qu'il n'est le temps de bouger.

« Merde ! » Les yeux de Bellamy s'ouvrirent en grand, et il recula d'un pas. « Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je veux simplement te montrer quelque chose. » Il attendit, et Clarke mordit sa lèvre. Sans abaisser l'arme, elle acquiesça.

« Très bien. » Sa main émergea de sous la veste, là où il se tenait le ventre, et Clarke soupira quand elle vit qu'elle était couverte de sang. Bellamy se débarrassa de la veste avec une grimace, et elle put voir que tout son tee-shirt était trempée, c'était sans aucun doute un trou de balle juste au-dessus de sa hanche. Elle abaissa le fusil. « D'accord, entre. Je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache que je recoud les hommes de mains de Dante chez moi. » Elle se décala pour qu'il puisse entrer, alors qu'il regardait tout autour de lui avec curiosité.

« L'endroit semble différent. » Songea-t-il d'une voix rauque alors qu'il la suivait dans la cuisine.

« Différent d'où ? » Demanda-t-elle, sortant son matériel médicale pour les urgences.

« J'ai vécu ici pendant quelques temps. Pendant que tu étais partie, je suppose. » Elle releva les yeux, surprise qu'il sache qu'elle était partie. Surprise qu'il sache qui elle était. Les pièces du puzzle commençaient à s'assembler.

« Tu vivais ici avec Octavia. » Dit-elle. Il détourna le regard. Clarke savait que sa sœur avait l'habitude d'être une entité sociale dans cette ville, charmant tout ceux qu'elle rencontrait, aimée de tous. Leur mère était morte après que Clarke soit partie, et manifestement ils n'étaient pas restés dans leur vieille maison. Elle repensa à la douleur que ça lui causait de passer la porte après que son père soit mort, le voyant pendant un court instant avant la réalité ne reprenne ses droits et qu'elle réalise qu'il ne s'agissait que de son imagination. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'on veuille déménager. Elle avait vendu leur maison, achetée un appartement pour sa mère et une petite maison en ville pour elle. Visiblement l'ancienne maison de Bellamy.

Ayant trouvée tout ce dont elle avait besoin, Clarke poussa Bellamy sur une chaise à côté de la table de cuisine en disposant une pour elle-même qui lui fit face.

« Enlèves ton tee-shirt. » Ordonna-t-elle. Il arqua un sourcil. « Si tu veux que je nettoie ça il faut que je puisse le voir. » Dit-elle, déjà exaspérée. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de lui, quelque chose à propos du fait qu'il perdait tout son potentiel à rejoindre un gang alors que sa sœur avait besoin de lui pour lui montrer le chemin à suivre. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Il obéit malgré tout, faisant son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête avec un léger gémissement de douleur.

« Tu sais, » Murmura-t-il, haletant. « si tu voulais me foutre à poil, tu n'avais qu'à demander. » Malgré le sang, Clarke remarqua ses épaules musclés, ses abdos qui auraient été parfaits dans une pub commerciale. Il était canon, elle le savait. Elle le détestait toujours.

« J'ai demandé. » Rappela-t-elle, arrosant sa blessure avec de l'alcool et un peu de joie. Il reteint son souffle, ses articulations devenant blanche alors qu'il agrippait la chaise. « Monte sur la table. » Dit Clarke, montrant la table d'un mouvement de tête. Il la dévisagea. « Bellamy, tu pourrais facilement faire une hémorragie interne, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. » Il la regarda de nouveau, mais monta docilement sur la table, s'allongeant sur le dos. Clarke lui tendit une bande de gaze. « Presse ça sur ta blessure un moment. » Il le prit, faisant ce qu'elle avait dit avec une autre grimace.

« Je n'aurais pas dû venir ici, » Dit-il, tournant la tête pour la regarder alors qu'elle jetait les emballages de la gaze. « mais si j'avais été à l'hôpital... »

« Ils auraient appelés la police parce que c'est une blessure par balle. » Soupira Clarke avec fatigue. « Je sais. Je suis surprise que tu sache qui je suis, sans parler d'où j'habite. » Willingdon n'était pas une petite ville et elle n'était pas le seul docteur. Il y avait le bureau d'un bon médecin et une ou deux autres cliniques. Clarke ne se serait pas décrite d'anonyme, mais elle n'était pas connue non plus. Bellamy sembla surprit.

« On est allé à l'école ensemble. J'ai été diplômé quelques années avant toi, mais je savais qui tu étais. » Il haussa les épaules, puis grimaça. Clarke attrapa une boite de pilules, en sortie deux et lui tendit.

« Prends ça, ça va aider pour la douleur. » Elle lui servit un verre d'eau, puis se rassit à côté de lui. Gentiment, elle repoussa sa main de la gaze, et souleva le coin pour regarder sa blessure. Du sang coula de nouveau, dégoulinant le long de son torse déjà couvert de sang. Elle fronça les sourcils. « On dirait que la balle est ressortit, c'est une bonne chose. Je dois m'assurer que tu ne face pas d'hémorragie interne, ça ne va pas être amusant pour toi. » Enfilant une paire de gants, elle attrapa une lampe et visa son abdomen, puis elle utilisa ses doigts pour sentir si il y avait des fragments de balle dans la blessure. Il grogna. Clarke laissa échapper un lourd soupire quand elle sentit un morceau de métal sous ses doigts.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, tentant mais échouant à tourner la tête pour la regarder. Secouant la tête, Clarke combattu l'envie de le secouer.

« Il y a un éclat de balle, ce n'est vraiment pas bon. Je ne peux pas le laisser, donc je vais devoir l'extraire... » Elle se demanda comment il était parvenu à rester si silencieux, en sentant les bords dentelés de l'éclat de balles, elle savait que ça avait dû être épouvantable chaque fois qu'il bougeait.

« Oh. » Ce fut tout ce qu'il dit. Clarke roula des yeux.

« Je vais devoir couper. » Dit-elle. Silence. « Ça va faire mal, vraiment. » Bellamy se contenta d'acquiescer. « D'accord, alors. » Elle se mit au travail, la tête baissée, incisant au scalpel autour de l'impact. Elle ne pouvait pas empêcher Bellamy de bouger, n'avait pas les drogues nécessaires, et elle était surprise de découvrir qu'elle n'appréciait vraiment pas de le faire souffrir.

« Tu ne vas pas demander ? » Lâcha-t-il, d'une voix tendu. Clarke fit une autre incision et il gémit.

« Demander quoi ? »

« Comment c'est arrivé. » Clarke secoua la tête avant de réaliser qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir.

« Non. » Murmura-t-elle. Elle pouvait quand même le deviner. « Je vais extraire l'éclat maintenant, » Elle défit sa ceinture, la faisant glisser hors de son jean. Elle lui tendit, l'air abattu. « Tu vas vouloir mordre ça. Essaie de ne pas réveiller mes voisins. » Pour la première fois, il sembla inquiet, mais il mordit, se rallongeant et agrippant le bord de la table. Serrant les dents, Clarke referma la pince sur l'éclat de métal et tira. Il glissa à mi-chemin avant de sortir. Bellamy poussa un hurlement d'agonie, le corps tendu.

« Merde. » Murmura Clarke. Elle espérait qu'une seule extrémité de l'éclat était rude mais il semblerait qu'un autre bord tranchant était coincé quelque part. « Désolé. Je vais devoir utiliser mes doigts. » Bellamy ne parla pas, Clarke n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'il le pouvait, et elle reposa la pince sur la table. Prudemment, elle glissa ses doigts dans l'incision et trouva le bord tranchant prit dans les tissues d'un muscle. « Hum, ok, on y est presque. » En un prudent et lent mouvement, elle referma ses doigts sur l'éclat et le retira. Le lâchant, Clarke le regarda tomber au sol dans un bruit métallique, et Clarke sentit soudainement le corps de Bellamy se relâcher, tombant dans les pommes. « Waho, ok. » Heureuse qu'il soit déjà allongé, Clarke retira la ceinture de sa bouche et fronça les sourcil. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas rester ici.

Il revint à lui quelques minutes plus tard, clignant des yeux avec confusion quand il vit que Clarke l'avait déplacé sur le canapé. Son dos était calé contre l'accoudoir du canapé pour qu'elle puisse recoudre sa blessure sans avoir à le maintenir droit. Le petit gémissement de douleur indiqua à Clarke qu'il était réveillé.

« Re-bonjour. » Dit-elle, ayant presque finit les sutures. Elle fit un nœuds, puis appliqua un bandage dessus. Elle eut soudainement un flashback de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée, quand elle avait fait la même chose dans de très différentes circonstances.

« C'est la merde. » Murmura Bellamy. Elle haussa les épaules.

« Eh bien, c'est ça de se faire tirer dessus. » Lui dit-elle, sans aucune sympathie.

« Comment le saurais-tu ? » Grommela-t-il, sa voix rendu un peu pâteuse par le fort analgésique qu'elle lui avait donné plus tôt.

« Je sais. » Fut sa seule réponse. C'était vraie. Pendant qu'elle vivait à Chicago, elle avait passé pas mal de temps dans une clinique gratuite des mauvais quartiers, et on lui avait tiré dessus deux fois. Une fois dans le bras, une fois dans le ventre. Elle avait fait l'expérience du grand plaisir de retirer une balle de son propre bras et de se recoudre de la main gauche. Elle était droitière. Elle bougea, s'agenouillant sur le canapé à côté de lui. Attrapant un rouleau de gaze elle l'enroula autour de son torse, fixant bien les bandes. Elle attrapa la bouteille d'alcool et des chiffons, commençant à nettoyer le sang autour de sa blessure. Décidant que c'était stupide de laisser le reste de son torse teinté de rouge, elle continua à nettoyer plus loin que les contours des bandes et il fut bientôt débarrassé de tout sang. Bellamy la regardait avec fatigue, ses yeux changeant à force qu'elle nettoyait son corps. Quand elle atteint la traîner de poil sur son ventre qui disparaissait dans son jean, il attrapa sa main.

« Ce n'est pas un Peep-Show, princesse. » Dit-il. Clarke roula simplement des yeux, effaçant la dernière marque de sang avant de jeter le chiffon dans le seau qu'elle avait ramené.

« Ne te flatte pas. » Elle se leva, passant ses mains sur son visage, épuisé. Ça avait déjà été une longue journée quand elle était rentrée chez elle, à présent il était minuit passé et elle n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir encore bien longtemps sans s'endormir debout. « D'accord. » Elle fit un mouvement à la blessure maintenant soigné de Bellamy qui s'était rhabillé. « C'est finit. » Il lui adressa un sourire, mieux que celui qu'elle avait reçu quand il était arrivé, et il se leva douloureusement.

« Merci, doc. »

« J'ai un nom. » Murmura Clarke, finissant de nettoyer le bordel qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. Elle voulait que Bellamy parte afin qu'elle puisse aller se coucher et dormir pendant douze heures. Demain c'était dimanche, le seul jour de la semaine où elle ne travaillait pas à la clinique. Alors qu'elle le regardait se diriger vers la porte, Clarke soupira. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle le laisse partir. Une blessure comme ça prendrait des semaines à guérir, ça lui prendrait au moins une semaine avant qu'il ne puisse ne serait-ce qu'enlever ses chaussures tout seul. Il n'arriverait jamais à rentrer chez lui.

« Eh bien, on se voit plus tard. » Il atteignit la porte.

« Attend. » Elle se maudit intérieurement, qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire si il souffrait, si il ne pouvait même pas prendre soin de lui-même. Il était le seul responsable de la vie qu'il menait, et ce n'était pas le genre de vie qu'elle cautionnait. Mais pour n'importe quelle raison elle s'inquiétait, vraiment, et elle avait prêté serment. « Tu devrais probablement rester ici. Tu n'arriveras pas à marcher, et tu ne devrais définitivement pas conduire. » Elle mordit sa lèvre. « D'autre part, je suppose qu'il y a quelqu'un quelque part dehors qui est à ta recherche. » Il n'avait pas mentionné ça, mais releva les yeux sur elle.

« Pourquoi me laisserais-tu rester ici ? Tu ne m'apprécie même pas. Tu en as déjà fais bien assez. » Sa voix n'était pas accusatrice tellement elle était incrédule. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on prenne soin de lui.

« Parce qu'il semblerait que si tu pars tu vas mourir, et après tout le travail que j'ai fournis pour sauver tes fesses, ce serait vraiment une perte de temps. » C'était un mensonge mais c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait réussir à faire. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre pourtant, quelque chose de presque possessive, et elle ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus. « Tu peux dormir sur le canapé. » Il hésita, jetant un œil à la porte, puis revenant vers le canapé, quelque chose ressemblant fortement à du soulagement sur son visage. Il se laissa tomber dessus, soupirant. Il ne trouverait pas de position confortable ce soir, Clarke le savait d'expérience. Elle se dirigea vers le placard de l'entrée et attrapa des couvertures et des oreiller, il en aurait besoin. Puis, elle trouve l'un des vieux tee-shirt de son père, elle se stoppa un moment avant de l'ajouter à la pile. Quand elle revint dans le salon, Bellamy dormait déjà. Soupirant, elle glissa l'oreiller sous sa tête et le couvrit d'une couverture. Elle laissa le tee-shirt sur la table à côté de lui. Puis elle éteignit la lumière et prit une douche, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que si quelqu'un lui avait dit ce matin qu'elle aurait Bellamy Blake chez elle, elle leur aurait rit au nez. Maintenant il dormait sur son canapé.

Elle s'endormit au moment où sa tête toucha l'oreiller, sa dernière pensée fut une prière pour que celui qui avait tiré sur Bellamy, qui que ce soit, ne l'ai pas suivit ici.

Le lendemain matin elle se réveilla avec l'impression que quelque chose était différent. Ce ne fut pas avant qu'elle ne frôle la crise cardiaque en découvrant Bellamy sur son canapé, qu'elle s'en souvint. À un moment dans la nuit, il avait enfilé le tee-shirt de son père, elle le voyait dépasser de la couverture qu'elle avait elle-même placé sur lui et son cœur manqua un battement. Elle fit couler du café, puis alla le réveiller. Il était presque onze heure, et elle voulait vérifier que les avaient tenu le coup. S'asseyant prêt de lui, elle posa une main sur son épaule pour le secouer doucement. Elle cria de surprise quand sa main surgit pour attraper son poignet et serrer si fort que ça lui fit mal.

« Bellamy. » Elle tenta d'arracher son bras mais sa prise était ferme, et elle pouvait sentir ses doigts s'enfoncer dans sa chaire. « Bellamy, réveilles-toi. »

Il ne bougea pas. Ses réflexes était terriblement rapide, surtout en considérant le fait qu'il semblait toujours dormir.

« Bellamy, tu me fais mal. » Dit Clarke, un peu plus fort, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Ils étaient ronds pendant un moment, observant tout autour de lui alors qu'il tentait de comblé les blancs. Puis il jeta un œil à l'endroit ou sa main enserrait le poignet de Clarke et relâcha sa prise, sa main s'éloignant vivement comme si il avait été brûlé.

« Pardon. » Sa voix était rendue rauque par le sommeil et l'épuisement, et les larges cernes sous ses yeux rivalisaient avec les siennes. Il fixait toujours son poignet, l'anneau rouge autour étant certainement un signe avant coureur d'un futur bleu. Se sentant mal à l'aise, elle abaissa sa manche pour le couvrir.

« J'aimerais vérifier tes sutures. Il faisait sombre la nuit dernière, et j'ai besoin de m'assurer que ça ne s'infecte pas. » Semblant un peu plus réveillé, Bellamy acquiesça. Il s'assit et Clarke s'installa sur le canapé à côté de lui, relevant son tee-shirt. Elle vit la tâche sombre là où il avait saigné à travers les gazes, et le tee-shirt de son père, et elle ne pouvait empêcher ses lèvres de s'affaisser en une moue triste. Il le remarqua, son expression se changea et imita la sienne.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Clarke secoua la tête, soulevant délicatement la bande médicale et la gaze.

« Rien. » Bellamy continua de la fixer.

« Je suis en train de mourir ? » Demanda-t-il à voix haute, et Clarke réalisa comment il devait interpréter sa sombre expression alors qu'elle inspecte sa blessure. Elle rit, le bruit semblant le faire sursauter.

« Non, pas de ce que je peux dire. Il n'y a aucun signe d'infection et les sutures ont tenus. C'est plutôt bon, enfaîte. » Dit-elle, admirant son travail. Il remarqua ça aussi.

« C'est bon de voir que les rumeurs à propos des médecins ayant d'énormes égos est un mythe. » Murmura-t-il sarcastiquement, grimaçant quand elle replaça la gaze et appuya avec un peu plus de force que c'était nécessaire. « Alors, quel est le problème ? » Clarke soupira, laissant son tee-shirt retomber pour couvrir le bandage, regardant tristement la saleté de tâche rouge.

« Ce n'est rien, juste une tâche. J'espérais que tu ne saignerais pas à travers les bandages, c'est tout. » Bellamy regarda pensivement la tâche, une lumière s'allumant quelque part dans sa tête.

« Oh. C'est le tee-shirt de ton copain ? » Pour une quelconque raison il sembla trouver cette idée amusante. Clarke soupira. Elle se leva, se rendant dans la cuisine pour prendre une tasse de café.

« Non. C'était celui de mon père. » Informa-t-elle par-dessus son épaule, pas vraiment sûr qu'il l'est entendu. Elle ramena également une tasse à Bellamy, et posa les deux sur la table. Quand elle releva les yeux, il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne s'était jamais attendu à voir sur son visage. De la pitié. Cela lui donna envie de lui jeter le café à la figure. « Ne fais pas ça. » Il cligna des yeux.

« Ne fais pas quoi ? »

« Ne sois pas désolé pour moi. » Les mots étaient acides quand ils glissèrent sur sa langues et elle n'était pas sûre du pourquoi. Bellamy, de toutes les personnes, pouvait comprendre une perte. Mais Bellamy Blake se sentant désolé pour elle était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait, et ne voulait, pas supporter. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis sembla se raviser.

« D'accord. C'est pour moi ? » Il pointa le café, et Clarke approuva. La tension se relâcha et elle retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, sirotant silencieusement son café. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire avec Bellamy, il ne pouvait pas rester là pour toujours, et même une fois que sa blessure serait guérie il devrait affronter quiconque l'attendait là dehors. Elle n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi cela l'inquiétait, et elle commençait à être emporter dans toute cette merde. Décidant que s'habiller serait un bon premier pas, puis qu'elle aviserait pour la suite, elle se leva.

« Je vais aller m'habiller et... » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens. Elle ne savait pas le reste pour l'instant. Elle pensait aller au pub et boire jusqu'à ce qu'elle oublie que Bellamy saignait sur son canapé mais il était 11h30 un dimanche matin et c'était un peu trop Desperate Housewives pour elle.

« Tu vas tenter de savoir quoi faire à propos de moi ? » Bellamy finit sa pensée. Elle soupira.

« Eh bien, oui. »

« Tu as peur que quelqu'un m'ait suivie ici ? » Demanda-t-il crûment. Elle se figea, surprise.

« Je – Oui. Un peu. »

Il acquiesça.

« Écoute, tu en as fais beaucoup pour moi, et tu ne me même connais pas. Je suis plutôt sûr que tu ne m'apprécie pas. » Il fit une pause, comme si il attendait qu'elle nie. Elle ne le fit pas. « Et je ne te demanderais vraiment pas ça si je ne le devais pas mais - »

« Tu veux te cacher ici. » C'était son tour de le couper. Elle l'avait vu venir, mais elle espérait qu'il n'oserait pas. « D'accord. » Dit sa bouche de son propre chef, et si il sembla surprit à la rapidité à laquelle elle avait acceptée, ce n'était rien comparé à sa surprise à elle. Elle ne devrait vraiment pas le laisser rester. Il était un criminel, et un homme de main, sans mentionner le fait que quelqu'un était là-dehors pour l'attraper. Elle détestait Dante, elle détestait tout ce dans quoi Bellamy était impliqué, et en haut de la liste il avait raison : Elle ne l'aimait pas. Il était arrogant, et grossier, et assez attirant pour être distrayant. Il était probablement le pire choix de colocataire qui puisse exister à Willingdon, Dante lui-même mit à part. Elle grogna, mais ne retira pas sa proposition. « Ouai, très bien. Pour un moment. Je dois garder un œil sur tes blessures de toute façon. Mais il y aura des règles. » Dit-elle, pointant un doigt en l'air. Dans les films, cela semblait toujours donner aux gens un air d'autorité, mais elle se sentait simplement stupide.

« D'accord. » Dit Bellamy lentement, semblant toujours confus par son hospitalité. Il attendit qu'elle énumère ses règles pour commencer à écouter, mais elle avait du mal à les établir dans sa tête.

« Je reviendrais vers toi pour te faire part des règles en question. » Murmura-t-elle, rabaissant son doigt. « Et d'autres choses. »

« D'autres choses ? »

« Tu as besoin d'affaires, non ? Et, loin de moi l'idée de te vexer, mais je n'irais certainement pas en chercher à ton appartement. Et tu ne peux pas y retourner non plus, pas maintenant. » Il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il n'avait pas du tout pensé à tout ça. Elle n'était pas surprise. « Je suppose que c'est la règle numéro un. Tu ne peux pas sortir. Si qui que ce soit te vois et découvre que tu es ici, ça nous mettras tous les deux en danger. » Clarke avait vécu assez longtemps dans cette ville pour savoir comment les choses fonctionnaient. Si Bellamy s'était fait tirer dessus c'était par quelqu'un qui travaillait pour Dante. Et cela signifiait que l'un de ses hommes l'avait trahit, ou que la tête de Bellamy avait été mise à prix et il n'était plus en sécurité dans cette ville. A en juger par le fait qu'il avait demandé à se cacher ici, il devait vraiment en être conscient.

« D'accord. Je resterais à l'intérieur. J'ai quelques affaires et d'autres trucs dans un casier à la gare. » Suggéra-t-il. Clarke arqua un sourcil. « Je n'ai aucune illusion sur ma vie, Clarke. Quelque chose comme ça... ça pouvait toujours arriver. » Elle lui demanda presque pourquoi, pourquoi il avait décidé d'avoir cette vie au départ, si il savait ce à quoi ça ressemblerait. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle ne voulait pas le connaître. Elle était sortie avec un mec, avant qu'elle ne parte, quelqu'un qu'elle avait rencontrée à travers le bénévolat qu'elle faisait auprès des sans abris. Son nom était Finn, et il avait de longs cheveux brun et des yeux de petits chiots et elle était tombée follement amoureuse en tant que l'idiote de 19 ans qu'elle était. Ils étaient restés en contact lorsqu'elle était partie, gardant une sorte de relation longue distance ouverte. Quand elle était revenue elle avait réalisé que pendant ce temps il avait rejoins l'armée de Lucifer, le gang de Dante. Ils s'appelaient eux-mêmes les Lucs. Elle l'avait larguée, et trois mois plus tard son corps avait été retrouver à la sorte de la ville. Alors Clarke n'avait aucun désire d'apprendre à connaître Bellamy, de se préoccuper de lui, et de se mettre dans ce genre de douleur quand se sera son corps qui sera retrouvé. Elle avait perdue suffisamment d'homme dans sa vie.

Son père avait été tué lorsqu'il avait tenté d'exposer au grand jour les liens entre Dente et les forces de police. Jake Griffin était respecté au sein du Conseil, mais il était très attaché à sa morale ce qui n'était pas le cas des autres, et c'était cette moralité la cause de son assassinat. Elle regardait Bellamy qui portait son tee-shirt, Bellamy qui, pour tout ce qu'elle savait, était celui qui avait tirer, ça lui faisait mal. Mais il y avait quelque chose à propos de lui qui la faisait se sentir inexplicablement en sécurité. Elle le regarda et, pendant une seconde, ne se sentit pas menacée, il n'y avait pas de tension dans sa nuque à cause d'une quelconque peur qu'il ne la blesse. Elle se rappela la manière dont il avait regarder son poignet en se réveillant, comme si sa douleur était tangible pour lui. Comme si le fait de l'avoir blessée le révulsait. Son intuition se trompait rarement, et celle-ci lui disait qu'il n'était pas l'homme qu'elle pensait qu'il était. Elle sortit de ses pensées et acquiesça.

« D'accord. Je suppose que tu as la clé sur toi. » Elle tendit la main et il montra la veste qui avait été abandonner sur le sol au milieu du chaos de la nuit précédente. Elle glissa sa main dans la poche, et ferma les yeux de colère quand ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de quelque chose qui était froid, dur, et définitivement pas un trousseau de clés. Elle sortit le pistolet précautionneusement, vérifiant que la sécurité était enclenchée et le posa sur la table sans un mot. Continuant sa recherche, elle trouva les clés et se redressa. Les yeux de Bellamy passaient d'elle au flingue, prudemment.

« Clarke - »

« Ne dis rien. » Cette vie, sa vie, chaque partie de celle-ci venait de lui exploser en pleine tête et cela ne faisait que de remuer de mauvais souvenirs. Pour l'instant, Clarke avait besoin de s'éloigner de lui. « J'ai besoin d'air. Je te ramènerais tes vêtements. » Sur ce, elle sortie pratiquement en courant jusqu'à sa chambre, verrouillant sa porte avant de s'autoriser à reprendre son souffle. Elle resta ainsi, le dos pressé contre la porte et une main pressée sur sa bouche, pendant une minute ou deux. Puis elle secoua la tête, tentant de maîtriser les tremblements de sa main.

« Reprends-toi. » Se dit-elle sévèrement. Doucement, sa respiration revint à la normale, et elle enfila un jean et un vieux tee-shirt de concert. Elle attrapa les deux trousseaux de clés, les siennes et celles de Bellamy, et sortie par la porte d'entrée sans lui jeter un seul regard. Elle l'entendit appeler son nom, mais elle referma la porte derrière elle. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait dans le hall d'entrée, Clarke se demanda ce que cela signifiait qu'une partie d'elle, bien que petite, espérait qu'il ne soit pas là à son retour.


End file.
